Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Calhoun is the tetartagonist and the love interest of Fix-It Felix Jr. in the film, Wreck-It Ralph. She is also the main heroine of the newest game in the arcade, Hero's Duty. She first appears when Ralph enters Hero's Duty to win a medal so he could win respect in his game, Fix-It Felix Jr., as he had no respect considering he was the villain of the game. After getting the medal, he accidentally awakens a Cy-Bug and gets in an escape pod. Because he went "Turbo," a kid noticed Ralph's disappearance and the machine got an "out of order" sign on it. Felix goes to Hero's Duty ''to get Ralph and meets Calhoun, whom he falls in love with immediately, charmed by her "high definition beauty." Calhoun rebuffs Felix at first and says Ralph couldn't have entered the game. The pod flies by and she notices the Cy-Bug in the escape pod and rushes after it when it heads into ''Sugar Rush. Before they enter Sugar Rush, Calhoun explains to Felix that Cy-Bugs arelike viruses and are unable to tell that they are in a game and thus will destroy any game they are in and simply eat, kill, and multiply. One of the soldiers explains that Calhoun was programmed with the most tragic backstory ever. She was in love with a fellow soldier, but on her wedding day, she forgot to do a perimeter check and her fiancé was killed by a Cy-Bug, which broke her heart and made her so fierce. Felix and Calhoun enter Sugar Rush. On the way, they don't find Ralph or the Cy-Bag in the crashed shuttle. When Felix explains about Ralph's motives and says he never thought Ralph would go Turbo, it turns out to be something Calhoun didn't understand. This was because "Hero's Duty" hadn't been plugged in when the source of that phrase happened, so Felix tells her about it. After this, and Calhoun understands the point, they end up on a double-striped bridge, which breaks, and they start to sink in Nesquik-Sand. This puts Felix in panic, and he doesn't quit thrashing and panicking, so Calhoun slaps him, to the amusement of Laffy-Taffy vines, who are attracted to anything amusing. Upon knowing that Felix can heal himself with his magic hammer, Calhoun keeps smacking him until one is low enough for Felix to grab onto, along with Calhoun. After a few events, Calhoun warms up to Felix. However, once Felix repairs the pod Ralph was in, Felix calls Calhoun a "dynamite gal" which was what her fiancé used to call her. This brings Calhoun to tears and she kicks Felix out near King Candy's castle where Felix is caught. Calhoun then finds the nest but the eggs hatch before she can destroy them. They then begin to destroy ''Sugar Rush. ''She begins to evacute the citizens but hesitates to destroy the entrance because Ralph's friend, Vanellope von Schweetz, is a glitch and can't escape. Ralph goes to diet cola mountain to set the Mentos pillars into the cola lava to act as a beacon. However, King Candy, actually Turbo, was eaten by a Cy-Bug and became one with it. He attacks Ralph and vows to conquer the whole arcade. Ralph breaks free and destroys the mentos pillars, causing them to fall into the cola lava, creating a beacon. All the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, are drawn to it and are destroyed. As ''Sugar Rush ''wasn't Turbo's game because King Candy is Turbo in disguise, he was killed for good. Ralph and Felix reenter ''Fix-It Felix Jr., ''sparing the game Ralph gains the respect he wanted, even though he remains the villain of the game. Ralph and Felix become good friends and Ralph becomes the best man and Vanellope becomes maid of honor to Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Afterwards they all start game jumping in the end credits. Calhoun was voiced by Jane Lynch, whom she resembles. Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Married Category:Driving Force Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Movie Love Interest